Catboy and the Macaron Mashup!
Catboy And The Macaron Mashup! is the 41st episode of Season 18. Summary Connor teams up with Sage to make macarons for the Cooking and Baking Club, but he quickly gets upset with her and decides to not make any macarons with her anymore. Later at night, Catboy and Sage must work together make the most delicious macarons when they are competing with Romeo and Night Ninja in a macaron making contest, while Luna Girl and her moths are the judges. But Catboy must learn to put his anger aside and help Sage learn how to make macarons first. Plot The episode begins in the Disney Junior Elementary School's cafeteria where the Cooking and Baking Club are preparing to bake goodies for the Disney Junior Town's French A La Mode Festival tomorrow. The president of the Cooking and Baking Club, Snow White, declares that today everyone will be teaming up into groups of two and that they will be making macarons. Everyone was excited as Snow White receives a clipboard with a paper of all the members' names being into two teams and begins to announce who gets to be partnered up with who. Sofia gets to bake with Lucinda, Kwazii bakes with Captain Jake, Izzy with Cubby, Amaya with Greg, and Connor gets to make the macarons with... Sage! Connor wasn't really thinking about baking the macarons with Sage, but he shrugged and thought take it would be fine by him anyways. As everyone got their aprons, washed their hands, and got all of their utensils, macaron recipe cards, and the ingredients from Snow's animal friends, all of them got to work on making the macarons in different colors and flavors. While everyone was making their macarons, Connor carefully read the recipe card but saw that Sage was already getting started on mixing. Putting the card down, Connor rushes up to Sage to tell her that they need to read the recipe first before they start making the macarons but Sage assures that she knows what she is doing as she continues mixing up the batter. Irritated, Connor takes the mixing bowl from Sage and tells her that she's not doing it right, all while trying to control his family's magic powers from going out of control again since that always happens when he is angry or annoyed. But she held onto it and Connor tugged onto the other side, spilling batter onto the floor. Then, Sage slips on some batter and as she did, the batter bowl flew out of Connor's and her hands and it spilled batter onto their heads from above, and then the bowl landed on Sage's head. Everyone stopped making their macarons and they ran towards Sage and Connor and their mess as Snow White ran to see what was going on. When she saw the mess, she helps Sage and Connor up then summons her animal friends to help clean the mess. After cleaning herself up, Sage apologizes to Connor but he was very angry at her and he storms out of the cafeteria after grabbing his backpack. Sage then felt bad as Leona and Snow White came to her sides to cheer her up, and Snow White tells her that maybe she (Sage) should ask Connor to help her. After Cooking and Baking Club was over, Connor was at home still mad about what happened with the macaron making mess he and Sage got into. Just then, Connor's mom calls him from downstairs to meet someone at the door. But when Connor went down, he was shocked to see that it was Sage! He snaps at her and then tells her to leave, but Connor's mom orders him to be nice to Sage and help her make the macarons for tomorrow's French Festival. Before Connor could tell his mom that he doesn't want to because of what happened, his mom tells him to just give his friend some help on making the macarons. With rolling eyes, Connor huffs and leads Sage to the kitchen so they can make the macarons while his mom went to the computer to print out the blueberry cheesecake macarons. But meanwhile in the kitchen, Connor and Sage searched for the ingredients in the fridge, cabinet, and shelves, but none of them were anywhere in the kitchen. Not even the utensils were in the drawers or shelves. Connor lets out a sigh of relief, but he turned to Sage and saw how upset she was. Sympathetically, Connor walks to the Star Darling and tells her to not worry because they'll make the macarons before the festival, even though he doesn't want to make them with her. Just then, Connor's iDisney phone rang and he pulls it out from his pocket to receive a call from Greg. As Connor was talking to his friend through the phone, he discovers that his ingredients and utensils to make macarons aren't the only ones stolen when he tells him. Then, Amaya calls and tells the boys and Sage that she found a moth with an invitation to a macaron making contest for them. Luna Girl must've stolen the utensils and ingredients for her own macaron making contest. The PJ Masks decide to go and see this macaron contest themselves, and Sage will be coming with them to learn how to really make macarons much to Connor's annoyance. After transforming into the PJ Masks, they went into the Cat Car and picked up Sage on their way. Although Catboy was upset about Sage coming with him and the PJ Masks, he didn't think about showing it to them as he drove the Cat Car to the plaza. When they got there, Luna Girl was there with all the ingredients and utensils she stole and also some ovens, mitts, aprons, chef hats, and even kitchen counters. But the PJ Masks were surprised when they saw that Romeo, Night Ninja, Robot, and the Ninjalinos are here too! They too have received invitations to Luna Girl's macaron making contest too! Sage goes over to Romeo and Robot, then to Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, to say hello and introduce herself to them. Catboy was even more annoyed than Romeo and Night Ninja when Sage gave them fast handshakes, then she apologizes to them. Suddenly, everyone saw Luna Girl and her moths flying above as they cleared their way for them to land. Then getting off her Luna Board, Luna Girl welcomes and thanks everyone for coming to her macaron making contest. She then announces that tonight, two teams of two with be working together to make macarons for her and her moths, and whoevers macarons tastes best wins the grand prizes: the things that she has stolen for her contest! And whoever loses, gets nothing. Fish Boy tells Catboy that he and Sage can win this easily, but Catboy shook his head in doubt that they'll win because Sage doesn't know anything about making macarons, much to his annoyance. But Fish Boy tells Catboy that he and Sage will do fine if they work together. Finally with a heavy sigh, Catboy was convinced to partner up with Sage just for the better and to win back the ingredients, utensils, and other kitchen stuff Luna Girl has stolen. After that, Luna Girl says that Romeo and Night Ninja are to partner up and make the honey lavender macarons together, much to their disappointment. Then she declares that Catboy should team up with Sage, and that they will be making blueberry cheesecake macarons together! Finally, each team got their aprons, chef hats, baking utensils, ingredients, and recipe cards! When everyone was prepared, Gekko and Owlette teamed up to make raspberry chocolate macarons. Luna Girl then starts the contest by shooting a luna beam from her Luna Magnet, and seconds later, the contestants got to work! Romeo and Night Ninja made the honey and lavender cream for their honey lavender macarons, Gekko and Owlette got to work on mixing the raspberry jelly with the melted chocolate for their raspberry chocolate macarons, and Catboy and Sage got to work on creating the cream for their blueberry cheesecake macarons. But as they were working on their macarons, Catboy asks Sage if she wiped the bowls with vinegar or lemon juice. She replies no and asks why she should use vinegar or lemon juice on the bowls as she thinks that the macarons might taste awful with vinegar or lemon juice but Catboy points out that the the meringues won't whip properly if there are oils, yolks, or water if the lemon juice or vinegar isn't rubbed on the mixing bowls and that they should do it first before they could start making the macarons. Before Catboy could rub the vinegar soaked cloth in the mixing bowl, Sage swipes the bowl from him and begins to add the egg into it. Catboy was getting really annoyed now as he grabs the cracked egg with the yolk leaking out and tells her that she can't add the egg yolk yet because the bowl isn't rubbed with vinegar yet. Sage then protests that the macarons will taste terrible with the vinegar and declares that they can't use vinegar while tugging at the bowl from Catboy. Owlette quickly notices and stops her friends' fighting then asks what was going on. After they stopped fighting, Catboy explains that Sage hasn't rubbed any vinegar or lemon juice into the mixing bowl and thinks that the macarons will taste disgusting with the vinegar when the vinegar should be to help whip the meringues properly. While Catboy was glaring at Sage, Owlette gently tells Sage that Catboy is right and promises her that the macarons won't taste horrible with the vinegar. After convincing her, Sage finally rubs the vinegar into the mixing bowls feeling uncertain about it while Catboy thanks Owlette as she got back to Gekko to help him make the chocolate and raspberry filling. Catboy felt uneasy when he saw that everyone was way ahead of him and Sage. The next step was to make the almond flour and Catboy got started on the almonds and icing sugar. Catboy adds the icing sugar into the processor, then Sage helps put the almonds into the processor and Catboy grinds both of them together at the same time. It will help prevent the almond flour from becoming almond butter. Sage was astonished of how the processor was grinding up the ingredients so she decides to open it and see how the almond flour looks like! But Catboy tells her to wait until it's finished! But it was already to too late! Sage had already opened the processor and powdery almond flour flew out and onto hers and Catboy's face. As they were cleaning their faces with wet towels, Sage gives Catboy an apologetic and nervous grin while Catboy gives her a glare and a slight growl. After finishing the new almond powder, Catboy pours the almond and sugar mixture into the sifter. He carefully sifts the mixture and discards the pieces that can't be sifted. When the mixture was in the bowl, Sage and Catboy were ready to make the meringure. Catboy turns on the mixer and starts whipping the egg whites on low speed. Then he goes back to the counter to measure the right amount of cream of tartar while Sage waited for the egg whites to foam. She becomes slightly bored and impatient on how the egg whites will be foamy so she turned to Catboy who wasn't looking and sets the mixer at top speed. When Catboy heard the mixer go faster, he demands Sage what she has done. She explains that the egg whites won't get foamy if the mixer is that slow and so she thought about making it more faster, but Catboy angrily told her that the mixer is suppose to make the egg whites foamy in low speed, and running to the mixer, he tries to turn it off because the egg whites were becoming too foamy now! But as Catboy was trying to turn it off, the switch broke and so did the mixer which exploded, leaving a mess of foam and black smoke. Sage bends down and quickly apologizes to Catboy. But his fists clutched with his magic forming and with blue angry glowing eyes, Catboy scolds at Sage for ruining the macaron baking and then blames her for not following the recipe's directions. Then he wishes that he never make any macarons with her again now that they barely have enough ingredients to make the blueberry cheesecake macarons and the Romeo and Night Ninja will win if their macarons tastes better than theirs. With her feelings hurt, Sage scolds back at Catboy saying that his wish has been granted, and runs off tearfully. Now Catboy suddenly felt more guilty than angry. When Gekko, Fish Boy, and Owlette noticed what happened, Catboy told them in anger that Sage broke the mixer and ruined the recipe. But Fish Boy responds that the recipe was ruined because of Catboy. When Catboy asks why, Gekko tells him that it was because he (Catboy) had been very angry at Sage about what happened in the club, that he never had the chance to teach her how to make macarons and that Sage isn't the one Catboy should be mad at, but he should be mad at himself. Now feeling very bad for both himself and Sage, Catboy decides that it's time to be a hero and find his Star Darling friend so they can get back to making macarons before time runs out. The other PJ Masks decide to come along with him, but Catboy tells them to stay and continue making their macarons while he goes and finds Sage since it was his fault for yelling at her. Then with super cat speed, Catboy ran from the contest to find Sage while ignoring Luna Girl's call to come back. On the other side, Catboy searched for his friend. Then his cat ears picked up a sound that sounded like crying. He turns around to see Sage hiding in stinky trash can while holding her nose from their reeking stench. When she saw Catboy, Sage sends him a scowling look and asks what he was doing as Catboy walks up to her to say that he was sorry for being so mad at her and that he was the one to blame. Catboy then holds out his hand to Sage and asks her to come back and make the blueberry cheesecake macarons together to win back the prizes. Catboy was afraid Sage wouldn't accept, but when Sage smiled, she took her friend's hand and got up from the trash saying that she forgives him and that she will go back and make the macarons. But first, Catboy will have to teach Sage how to macarons since there is still some time left. And Sage could use a bath because she stank from hiding in the trash. After taking some macaron making lessons and a nice warm bath, Sage and Catboy came back to making the macarons. This time, there were no messes, explosions, and even arguments as they happily baked the tops and bottoms of the macarons and filled them up with blueberry cheesecake flavored cream. When they were finished, Catboy and Sage admired their job well done as they looked at how beautifully and deliciously the macarons came out. Suddenly, the time bell rings meaning that time is up and now it's time for Luna Girl and her moths to taste the contestants macarons, and see how they tasted. After tasting Romeo and Night Ninja's macarons, then Owlette and Gekko's, Sage and Catboy's macarons were next. Luna Girl took one macaron from the dish and bit into it while Sage and Catboy stared hopefully if she might like it. Powers that Kwazii uses * Cooking & Baking Magic * Levitation * Decor Dazzle Trivia * Catboy is the second PJ Mask to teach someone, only how to make macarons. ** The first PJ Mask to teach someone was Owlette, only on how to use her powers when Romeo stole her, Catboy's, and Gekko's powers in Owlette of a Kind. Transcript Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers